Ash and May's Journey Through Hoenn Together
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: Ash begins to go through Hoenn with him and May and the two aren't journeying with anyone it is just the two of them.
1. Get The Show On The Road

"I am May from Petalburg Town this is the day that I will get my first Pokemon even though I don't really like Pokemon, but I really like to adventure I still don't see why I need a Pokemon." Then suddenly a Duskull came and scared May and she hits her head on a tree and this is why I don't like Pokemon.

Ash wakes up to see Pikachu having sparks in his cheeks Ash began to check his head temperature to find out he has a temperature "Don't worry buddy we will arrive in Littleroot Town just wait." Pikachu's sparks still began through Ash's Pikachu.

Team Rocket was told that they will be arriving in Littleroot Town and Jessie began to say "The city's whose colors will never change that's true I guess my roots began to change over the years." Meowth response was "What do you mean?" James also asked her "Was you here before?" Jessie nodded and said "Mhm is this really all that there is follow the twerps and capturing Pikachu." James was clustered for words till he said "Is she speaking hypothetically?" Meowth's response was "If you mean wacky then yes."

As they arrive safely in Oldale Town he asked a guy is there a Pokemon Center in Littleroot Town the guy told him there is no Pokemon Center in Oldale Town, but he then though of calling Prof. Birch and tell him that he is in a serious situation, but Prof. Birch assistant came on the phone and told him Prof. Birch isn't around and he was going to try to get in touch with him and Ash began to wait for Prof. Birch.

Prof. Birch arrives to ask him was he Ash Ketchum and he nodded and then he checked Pikachu and said "This is not good and he said to follow him back to his lab." More electrical discharge went out of Pikachu's cheeks and Prof. Birch said "That's an electrical discharge." Ash questioned what it was and Prof. Birch said "This occurs when electric powers aren't released and asked Ash was he exposed to any magnetic fields?" Ash reminisces that electromagnetic field that Pikachu was latched on by Team Rocket and told the Professor that he was exposed to an electromagnetic field.

Pikachu was fluttering around and Prof. Birch said "Its high fever is confusing it and that they should hurry." As they arrive they put a device that will trap all the electricity in Pikachu the device broke and exploded. Pikachu ran away and Prof. Birch asked if Ash had any strong Pokemon again electric types, but to his dismay he told him no so he used his own Pokemon.

Team Rocket appeared in the bushes wondering what's wrong with Pikachu and Jessie said "When Pikachu runs we run to and then she sighed."

Prof. Birch said that "Pikachu's electricity level is too high any disturbance could cause a massive explosion." So they both said they will split up. May arrived at the Lab and Prof. Birch assistant said "That he isn't here right now so please wait for him inside." May then response was "I'll go find him in the forest because I'm not very patient." Prof Birch assistant said "Kids they are impatient nowadays."

As Ash and Birch splits up to find Pikachu Birch fell down a hill and trampled Poochyena which was angry at him and Birch proceeded to the tree to not get bit by Poochyena. May arrives to save the Professor she was told to take out a Pokemon she took out Mudkip and a voice from afar said "I HEARD YOU LIKE MUDKIPZ." Then May looked around and the Professor told her to tell Mudkip to use Water Gun she did, but Mudkip aimed the Water Gun at May's Face soaking her with water.

The tree branch broke and Prof. Birch told Mudkip to use Water Gun on the Poochyena it did it and Professor Birch and May saw electricity from the tress and went towards it to see that Pikachu was close to exploding and jumped off a ledge and Ash captured Pikachu and was given a rope to climb on to capture Pikachu and Pikachu bit Ash and began to remember Ash.

Team Rocket arrived and began their motto:

"Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time."

"Make it double and I'll make it rhyme."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach at the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth's the name."

"Confident are we." Said James

Meowth began to continue to say "This machine absorbs all the electricity from Pikachu's electric attacks no matter how high the bar goes." Then Meowth uses the machine to capture Pikachu and absorbed Pikachu's electric attacks as it began to absorb the electricity Pikachu's electricity burned May's bike and exploded the machine.

"Quite a thunderbolt." Said Meowth

"It has renewed my energy and passion." Said Jessie

"Wobbuffet." Said their Wobbuffet

"Here we go." Said James

"Were blasting off again after who knows how many times." They said in unison as a star twinkles.

Pikachu fainted do to using too much of its energy. Ash and the others brought Pikachu to a machine that told them that Pikachu is back to its normal energy and told Ash that a good night sleep might cure him back.

May asked them was Pikachu ok which they said all he need is rest. Professor Birch continues to say "May is you ready for your first Pokemon." She said yes she is ready she saw she had to pick between Treecko the Grass type, Mudkip the Water Type, or Torchic the Fire Type. She said "Treecko was creepy, Mudkip gave her trouble, and Torchic is the one she likes."

May was looking at her bike and groaned and with that groan she said "My gorgeous bike it is all that Pikachu's fault I got a bone to pick with them." As she went to talk to Ash she saw that Ash and Pikachu were asleep and Ash woke up and saw that Pikachu was ok and so they went outside.

They were told to go to Oldale Town to register for the Pokemon League and May went on about her bike making Ash sweat drop, but May said "I know the way to Oldale Town can you please let me journey with you Ash?" Ash says you can journey with me to Oldale Town. May clenched her fist and said "Yes."

They began their journey for Oldale Town what will our two heroes seek new find out next time on Survival for Love. Remember to comment, like, or review. Thank You. By the way here is their ages Ash:11 May:10


	2. A Ruin With A View

Ash and May were walking through Route 101 to get to Oldale Town as Ash and May were walking through the Route May questioned why Ash has Pikachu outside of a Poke ball he told her that the reason being is because "My buddy Pikachu likes it out here with me isn't that right buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!" was his response to Ash.

May began to wondering if her relationship with her Torchic is going well she checked to see Torchic's attacks which were not told do to the fact that she saw an Azurill and checked her Pokedex on it said "Azurill the Water Ball Pokemon it uses its Tail as a lasso using the momentum to move about. She attempt to catch it by just throwing a Poke ball, but Azurill went out and was told from Ash you have to weaken Pokemon to catch them so she sent out Torchic which followed Azurill and hits a tree and continues to follow Azurill and hits another rock and Ash told her if she don't hurry it would get away.

May told Torchic to use its Peck attack, but Azurill dodge it and pecked a tree and attempt to follow it again and then it used its ember attack which hits a Azumarill, Marill, and Azurill and they all used Water Gun on Torchic which knocked Torchic out and Pikachu used its Thunderbolt to scare the Water Pokemon away which worked and then the two found some old ruins there and they question what it was until they met a man who told his name was Professor Alder who told them it is the ruins of Oldale and that he is researching it.

He told them that the Pokemon Center is below the hill which informed them that Torchic is ok and were told that needed sleep to, but then Ash went to the phone to call Professor to which Ash told him that he registered for the Pokemon League, but then May went to the phone to introduce herself to Professor Oak and she told him that "My brother watches your lectures and if I told him I actually talked to you he would be so jealous."

Team Rocket was in a phone booth informing the boss they are still trying to capture the rare Pikachu. They asked for a raise, but the boss said no, but their boss decided to give them a chance of earning a raise of money by making communications in Hoenn possible then the boss would of gave them money.

Ash was informing May about the Pokemon Center until her over heard that there was a gym nearby in Petalburg City, but May told them they should go eat and then Professor Alden came by and joined them.

Team Rocket was digging a hole to make a building for Team Rocket, but James pointed out saying "Were the only Team Rocket members here so we are number one." Which Meowth agrees on and then Jessie told them about Butch and Cassidy and they began to sing while digging.

Ash and May were in Professor Alden's room and were told that he was living in the Pokemon Center because he was doing research on them and he said that "They might be the link to the Pokemon World and the Ancient Pokemon World." May and Ash were surprised at this, but the Professor continue to say that the inside of the chamber is weakened so the chamber is able to crumble and there are ancient Pokemon that hasn't change, but there is a difference between the fossil Pokemon and ancient Pokemon.

Team Magma arrived and wanted to abduct Professor Alden and they took them away leaving Ash, May, and Nurse Joy trapped in a room together with no lights on. Then Nurse Joy told them they need to switch to reserved electricity.

Team Rocket were done digging and Team Magma saw them and they began to battle, but Jessie and James Pokemon was scared at their Pokemon and went back to they're Pokeball and Team Rocket left.

Ash and May was going through an air shaft to try to turn on the reserved power for the Pokemon Center and they came to the airway to see the were puzzled on the way to go so Pikachu told them the direction and they both got out and May commented about his Pikachu after finding the way out they found the Master Key and turned on the reserve power and saved Nurse Joy.

Team Magma told Professor Alden they wanted to look inside the ruins, but Professor Alden doesn't have the keys, but then Team Magma showed him the keys and the Professor put in the keys in the door and the door opened as they went in they saw the insides of the door which shows engravings of ancient people and Pokemon, but Team Magma said this isn't what they came for and they left in their helicopter.

Team Rocket came and began their motto:

"Prepare for a silent trouble."

"And make it double."

"That's right."

They took the four keys, Ash and the others heard them and were told to give back the treasures and they dropped it because of the recoil from Arbok and Pikachu thunderbolted them and sent them blasting off again.

Then daylight came and shone light on the temple which the door slid back more and showed them the ancient Pokemon that didn't change.

Then Nurse Joy reported that her Torchic is fine and they question did she know about them, but she told them that Officer Jenny is doing everything she can to get them, but no clues and then Professor Alden said his research is going so well he can't even sleep because of all of his discoveries in the ruins as Ash and May left the Oldale Town Pokemon Center they set off to Petalburg City for Ash's gym battle will Ash win it or will he lose it. Find out next time.

I'll end the story here if you like it tell me in the reviews, favorite, or comment it really helps a lot. Thank You!


	3. There's No Place Like Hoenn

As Ash and May arrive in Petalburg City home of the first gym battle as Ash continues to the gym May was slacking off behind. They stopped in a park in the City and Ash told May that if he wins gym badge he is one step closer to getting to the Hoenn League which May commented by saying "That is good to know, but is there anything else you're going to do after the league?" "Well I am not sure yet May, but if there is another place I can travel I will go there." May was saddened after she heard this she didn't show it though she really liked traveling with Ash and Ash asked her don't you want to go to the Hoenn League she said yes, but with sarcasm and Ash wondered about that new gym leader and May said he's a real nice guy which Ash began to ask "You Know this guy?"

May then respond "Well I don't know this guy that well, but word in the street says he's nice and caring man." Ash response was "Sounds like you know him real well." But she shook her head and said "I wish I did." Ash asked her do you want to meet him together, but May was hesitant and said "I don't want to meet him because I got something to do."

Ash arrives at the Petalburg Gym and as then May's brother arrives and said something about the Johto's Silver Conference saying he lost and his name was Al, but Ash corrected him and said his name was Ash and told him his loss against Harrison and his Blaziken in the Silver Conference which Ash got mad and then Max then hugged his Pikachu and he still talked about the battle and his lost and Max said "Wouldn't you effectively use Charizard in a match if it were me I would of won the match." Ash was angered more by Max and told him that "There is a difference between watching it than to actually be battling. Then Max told him that he is the gym leader and Ash believe that and Max told him it was a 3 on 3 match, but Ash remember that Pikachu was his only Pokemon with him.

So Ash was told to show his Pokemon first, but he told Max that he had to show his first, but Max said he out ruled him as a gym leader so he should show his first the both push each other's head until May came along and said "What's going on Max?" Max said "Nothing sis." Then Ash came to find out they are brother and sister and then there parents arrive and he met Norman and Caroline and they both told him the truth that Norman is the real gym leader not Max and he was told that their parents is glad he took May back to her home. Max told him that Ash was the guy that lost in the Silver Conference, but Ash told him it was the Victory Round and he told him his name is Alf, but Ash told him his real name.

They're parents questioned about May's bike and may told them that it was destroyed by Ash Pikachu using a Thunderbolt attack on a robot after that Ash said he is sorry and May's family questioned which Pokemon she get and May shown she got a Torchic, but Max said he would of rather got a Treecko which made Torchic made and use peck attack on Max and Ash was smiling like he deserves it and then Max wish he was a Pokemon trainer so he can pick a Treecko which Torchic decided to peck Max a little more and then after that Caroline asked if they were hungry and Ash told her yes so they went to have lunch.

Caroline was told by May that Ash journeyed a lot of places so she questioned it and Ash said I have been to a lot of places such as Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Archipelago and she questioned was he traveling alone and he said he was traveling with his best friends Brock, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey they seen a lot together and May told them that he would like a gym battle, but Ash found out it was true that it has to be 3 on 3 match, but Norman suggests they can have a 1 on 1 battle, but it's not an official gym battle. He used his Pikachu obviously and Norma used his Vigoroth and Ash took his Pokedex out to scan it what it said was "Vigoroth the Wild Monkey Pokemon it is only comfortable berserk will destroy anything in its path and will go more berserk while doing so."

Vigoroth used its Scratch attack which Ash told Pikachu to dodge, but it was too slow to dodge and Vigoroth was told to use Scratch one more time and Ash to him not to give in and use its Quick Attack and Vigoroth countered it with Quick attack and Team Rocket were outside saying do they really want Pikachu, but they said both would be better Pikachu got knocked out by a Scratch and Headbutt attack.

Then Team Rocket said their motto:

"Prepare for trouble from a hole in the wall."

"And Make it double and we'll make it a brawl."

"To protect the world from our devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Surrender to this sideshow or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

Caroline thought that Team Rocket was their friends, but May told them "They are criminals set out to steal our Pokemon." Jessie said "We aren't your run of the mill Criminals." "We do bad things with donnish and style." "That's right."

May lets out her Torchic which gets attack by Arbok and Ash's Pikachu uses it Thunderbolt attack and hits Max and he says that "It's a lot different seeing Pikachu's attack on TV than the real thing wow got to say it's impressive.

May found out her Torchic is gone and Ash kneeled downed and promised he will get it back and she smiled at this as they all followed where the balloon landed.

Team Rocket thought they caught Pikachu and they reached in the bag and saw they captured a Torchic and James got hit by its ember attack and then Meowth said "We could use Torchic to get the twerps to follow us." The other Team Rocket members agreed to the plan and set it off.

The heroes said they will split up and Max used a magnifying glass and said "They didn't leave footprints." Then May countered it by saying "They flew in a balloon that's why there are no footprints." Max said he knew that, May said "No you didn't know where it is." And May knocked Max in the head with her fist.

Max fake cried and said "I'm telling mom you hit me." Then May said he is faking it and then Max said the fake crying was going to get old anyway and May pointed out this isn't any time for playing. Then Norman and Caroline came back and said they found the balloon and they saw Torchic and then May and Max fell into a trap after Ash said they might have put a trap and then their parents came and they fell for a trap after Ash said they might had another trap.

The Ash was going to send out his Bayleef, but he remembered that he doesn't have Bayleef with him so he sent out Pikachu to attack Arbok and then Norman and Caroline left out the hole then Norman let out his Vigoroth out and attacked Weezing and Arbok then Arbok used wrap then Pikachu tackled Arbok then Max got Torchic and gave it back to May which she told it to use an Amber attack, but Max corrected her and said it was Ember attack then she told it to use Ember and the attack hits Max and then he said "'It's another thing to see Ember on TV than to actual feel it and let out a breath of smoke I'm impressed again." Then she told it to use peck, but it pecked Max.

Then Pikachu used its Thunderbolt attack after tackling Arbok n the balloon and Team Rocket blasted off again leaving a blinking star in the sky May got her Torchic back and Max asked is this how Pokemon bonds with their trainer and called him Alf again and he had to correct him by saying his name was Ash and then they left Petalburg City, but Max wanted to come, but Ash said he would be a little nuisance by saying he lost in the Silver Conference and that he could tell May about her Pokemon better than him and May smiled at this fact then they finally set off after they got their badge cases and left Petalburg City and began their way through Route 104 and reach Rustboro City.

This is the end of this chapter if you liked it comment, review, favorite the story please it helps a lot. Thank You.


	4. You Never Can Taillow

Before I start this chapter I would like to say May will get a Poke Navigator or PokeNav for short in Rustboro city so don't worry they won't be lost for long so enough of my introduction on with the story.

Ash and May are in Petalburg Forest as they begin their journey through the forest May asked "Is there any chance that we are stopping soon?" Ash told her "We are stopping soon I just need to find a perfect place to stop at then they saw a waterfall nearby it was a small waterfall with lots of trees bearing fruit Ash took three apples gave one to himself gave one to May and broke an apple in half for Pikachu after they ate a fruit Ash collected more apples for their journey and made sure they had enough.

Team Rocket came and challenged Ash and May her Torchic hits a rock and she returned it saying she was embarrassed. Then Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt then Team Rocket blasted off again.

As they went further on in they spotted more apples ahead so they tried to get them, but the Taillow all ate the apples as they fell Ash check their Pokedex and it said that Taillow is a Pokemon who doesn't give up and they are territorial told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but the Taillow didn't give up and they begin to attack them the Ash noticed a Taillow that had a little smudge of chocolate meaning that is the leader and the one who start it so Ash told the Taillow to have a 1 on 1 match with him and the Taillow agreed.

As Ash and Taillow began their battle Ash told Pikachu to use its Thunderbolt attack which Taillow easily shook it off then Taillow used a Wing Attack on Pikachu which didn't do much damage then Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack and Thunderbolt which landed and confused the bird and it hits a rock then Ash threw a Pokeball at it and the ball shook a little bit until the ball stop moving and Ash caught his first Pokemon in the Hoenn region then he let Taillow out and cleaned that chocolate off its face and let it stand on his arm. (Now to put in some things that wasn't there before.)

May asked Ash to battle his Taillow with her Torchic Ash agrees and they began to battle Ash got the first move and told Taillow to use Quick Attack and follow it up with Wing Attack the attack hits Torchic, but it didn't go down May told Torchic to aim its Ember at it and it hits Taillow, but Taillow didn't give up then Ash told Taillow to used Peck the attack hits Torchic and it used its on Peck attack to find their power is equal to each other, but both Pokemon was weak from their attacks so they tried to use their final attacks on each other with Torchic's being Ember and Ash told Taillow to use Quick Attack to dodge and Wing Attack the attack hits Torchic and makes it faint May returned Torchic back and congratulated Ash's win against her as they walked their way to Rustboro City.

It might have been a short chapter, but a lot has come from it such as Ash's first Hoenn Pokemon, May first battle (Team Rocket battles doesn't count.) Soon there will be character development between Ash and May just wait to see. Remember to favorite, comment, or review this story it helps and Thank You once again.


	5. In the Knicker Of Time

If you are wondering where Brock is he is at his home training in a Pokemon Breeding school which teaches him more about being a Pokemon breeder this is just to let you know now to start the main story and he believes Ash can take of himself this time.

As Ash and May took a pit stop Ash and a trainer battles in the forest the trainer told his Beedrill to use Twineedle attack on Pikachu which Ash told Pikachu to Thunderbolt it hits and electrocutes Beedrill and the trainer told it to get back up but the Beedrill fainted and May saw this and said Beedrill was unable to battle and Pikachu wins Ash congratulates his Pikachu and Ash asked the trainer was his Beedrill ok and then The Trainer told him he will be fine that was a great battle and they both shakes hands.

May says that "That was an incredible battle." As they travel along the path May told Ash "That's how a trainer battle goes after they both shake hands and admit it was a wonderful battle that's great sportsmanship." They stop and see a Zigzagoon cross by and Ash and May followed the Zigzagoon and saw a whole pile of them in one part of the forest.

They soon saw that large Zigzagoon and then they saw his face he presented himself calling himself Nicolai the knickerbocker after that he told May you wear knickers to making you a knickerbocker, but she told him that she isn't a knickerbocker and she told her about her dad in the Petalburg City gym leader and asked her to battle him she accepts and they begin to battle Nicolai took out his Mudkip and changed to a suit to look like Mudkip and May took out Torchic.

The battle begins and May got the first move and told Torchic to use Ember, but Nicolai's Mudkip used Water Gun and drenched the attack and then May told Torchic to use a Peck, but Ash warned her that it might make her lose then at close range Mudkip used a Water Gun and knocked Torchic out and Nikolai recalled it in and said "Since you were an easy battle I bet your father is to."

May had gotten stiff as she heard this and bent to her knees and began to wonder why nothing was working for her. Ash went to her to reassure her that everything will be alright the girl smiled and looked at Ash and his reassuring face.

As they walked closer in out the forest they spot Nicolai and his Mudkip and they see an arm reach out and grab Mudkip. They see a flying Balloon and Team Rocket was in the balloon the tree started to leave Ash told Taillow to use Peck on their balloon they came tumbling down and they all began to battle

Pikachu uses its Thunderbolt on Arbok and Taillow uses its Wing attack repeatedly on Weezing and then used one of its wings and rammed the Weezing on the ground with Jessie and James as they fall then Pikachu uses its Thunderbolt attack and an explosion And Mudkip fell from the sky and Nicolai caught it and Ash and May question is it ok and Nicolai said it was. Then Ash said "Can we have a battle against your Zigzagoon and my Taillow?" Nicolai then change to a Zigzagoon costume and then told him yes and they began battle.

Ash's Taillow was quicker and it begin its first attack called Peck, but Zigzagoon countered with a Tackle attack and they see they are equally match, but Taillow was quick enough to use a Wing Attack on Zigzagoon and the Zigzagoon was knocked back and then Taillow used Quick Attack, But Zigzagoon was told to use a full power Tackle attack unfortunately for it Quick attack quickly dodges it and hits Zigzagoon from behind to which it rolled and hit a tree knocking it out Nicolai returns Zigzagoon and congratulated it on a good battle and it needs rest Ash and Nicolai handshakes and said fair well to each other as Ash and May continue their way to Rustboro City.

There is Chapter 5 how do you like it leave it in the review please. Thank You and it is your choice if you want to and also do you want me to do that episode they didn't make cause the parents though it was not child like? Leave in the review please. Sorry it took a little longer than the other chapters.


	6. A Poached Ego

Ash and May continue their way to Rustboro City where Ash will have his first gym battle in Hoenn, but they kept traveling along the way and May was not happy at all as she told Ash this out loud. Ash told her that they just finished taking a break, but she told him that wasn't a break and Ash told her guess we have to take another break (A/N Note: I am aware that in the anime they find a Pokemon Center by Max helping them, but there is no Max is with them so I improvised.)

They then see the letter P and they start to follow it to how it was a Pokemon Center since May was a little tired from traveling Ash had to grab her hand and helped her walked to the Pokemon Center, but before they started going to the Pokemon Center they spotted poaching equipment on a tree and they see trees that are beaten up. They arrived in the Pokemon Center as they arrived May asked her "Did they transfer you from Oldale Town Nurse Joy if they did you were really a lot of help, but Nurse Joy told her that the Nurse in Oldale Town is her older sister.

Ash then though of what his friend Brock would of did if he was traveling with him and they reached a Pokemon Center as he would tell them what the difference between the Joys is. Ash then had shown her a book of the Nurse Joys in a book that shows all the Nurse Joys in the country. Then Officer Jenny came and reported and May asked ask to not tell her there are a lot of Officer Jenny's to and Ash said "There is more than one Officer Jenny, but you told me not to show you so that's all."

Then Officer Jenny asked if there was any injure Pokemon in here recently. Nurse Joy said "No I haven't and why do you ask?" Officer Jenny then said "There has been a sighting of a Pokemon poacher in this area who has Green hair and a red shirt and his name is Rico and he doesn't care if Pokemon are injured to capture them. Then Ash shown her a net that he might have used to capture Pokemon and Officer Jenny said that it is what a poacher net and asked where they found it and they said in a forest and Officer Jenny told them that they got to see where they found it.

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket plotting on how they are going to get the two "twerps" they discuss that they should use their old pitfall trick the Meowth said no to that and said they need to think something more inspirable then digging holes and Meowth rolled down a hill and saw heard noises of Pokemon and he went closer to the camouflaged net he took it off and seen Ekans.

Meowth questioned why were they trapped and in Pokemon language he heard ("We are here because of someone trapped us here and captured us while we were hurt badly.") Meowth tried to free them, but he was zapped by the cage and then his teammates came down and seen what was going on they see a cage full of Ekans and their Arbok and Weezing was sad at the sight of this and when Jessie told her Arbok to attack it they refused and they remember that it used to be an Ekans and it doesn't want it to be hurt any more than it already is so they decide they will help Arbok get them released.

Arbok was told to use Acid, but as it hits the cage it does nothing to the cage and then James told his Weezing to use Sludge, but was stopped when a Fearow attacked it. They see a cart and a Man who went out his car and said "Who are you and why are you messing with my property." Team Rocket then began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

The man asked them again about why are they here. They told him to steal his Pokemon of course and they also said they creating an Ekans army and they see he collected Koffing to and then he describes his name which was Rico and he also told him he is poaching poison Pokemon because his client tells him to give him Arbok and Weezing and he said he gets a bonus for every evolution Pokemon and the two Rockets said no they won't give them their Pokemon.

Rico said "I guess I'm going to be taking them." Jessie's Arbok used Poison Sting and James' Weezing use sludge, but Fearow was told to dodge and use Fury Attack and then after the attack it was to use Drill Peck, but Jessie told Arbok to wrap its beak and it did and after that Rico returned his Fearow and sent his Pupitar which was told to use Sandstorm attack which blasted off Team Rocket, Rico then said "Those two poison Pokemon were too weak anyway."

Ash, May, and Officer Jenny all went back to where they found the trap. Officer Jenny explains that poachers use the nets before they catch them and Ash wondered if it hurt them then May spotted tire tracks which Officer Jenny spectated and say they are still fresh and Ash said he will use Taillow to search from the sky.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket Meowth and the others were injured from the fall due to Sandstorm attack and they plot how they will get back at them, but they soon realize they landed where Beedrill were and they ran away from them then a Cacnea came and helped scare away the Beedrill. Team Rocket thanked him and they wanted revenge on the poacher, but they though he might be gone by now then Arbok lied its body down and Meowth told him that it can hear sound waves. After that James thanked the Cacnea by giving it a bag of cookies which it really enjoyed and Arbok heard the car and began following it.

Ash's Taillow was in the air following the truth on the path it went and it sees the cages filled up of Poison typed Pokemon and it went back to Ash and the rest and was told them he seen the truck and to follow him. Rico continued driving until it sees the Arbok it faced before and wanted to catch it again, but Weezing used its Smokescreen attack. Meowth then tried to save the Pokemon, but it then it was being zapped by the cage and Rico told Fearow to attack it, but Arbok attack it first and knocked it on the cage zapping the Fearow and knocking it out.

Meowth unlocked the cage and lets the Pokemon out this made Rico angry and let out his Pupitar that then evolved to Tyranitar and Team Rocket was scared at the sight of it. Weezing was told to use smokescreen attack and blinded Rico and his Tyranitar they began to run, but Rico's Tyranitar used Hyper Beam and puts a hole in the ground causing them to stay there.

Jessie then explains how she can deal with those types of men as she remembers that Wobbuffet knows Counter, but it failed. It shocked Team Rocket as they didn't know what to do and then Tyranitar used Hyper Beam again causing mass destruction in the forest. Team Rocket told them to leave and leave them there.

The Pokemon look back at how their trainers defended them and as they see that they want to help them, but they were told not to help them leaving them to cry as they wandered in the forest. Team Rocket was knocked out, but they grabbed his legs and he left them to faint. Rico continued to find them in the forest then Ash and the others arrived and took his Pokeballs and found out that "fools" saved them from the poacher.

Team Rocket were walking and thinking about their Pokemon and they see the same Cacnea from before and he gave back the bag that James gave to it and then James fed it one of the cookies and it like it and James said it could travel with them and Cacnea hugs James and its pins hurts James.

Well this is the end of this chapter. How did you like it? Tell me in the review if I need to change anything that is if you want to leave a review or favorite the story. Thank You it helps a lot.


	7. Tree's A Crowd

As Ash and May continue they find out they are lost so they decided to take a break and try to find the way out of the woods. They find out they were lost and May began to panic, but Ash began to calm her down by telling her about his two friends Brock and Misty and when they got lost they could break the record for it, but they always got to where they wanted to go.

Ash looked at a tree and saw a Pokemon a Pokemon in the tree and the two found out it was Treecko and they found out they lived here Ash checked his Pokedex to find out about it. "Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokemon, it climbs huge vertical walls and use its tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko built its nest in large trees it is said the tree will live a long life."

Ash found out that this was their territory and he been wanting to catch a Treecko since he been in Professor Birch's Lab he took a Pokeball out and attempt to catch it forgetting that he had to weaken the Pokemon first before catching it the Treecko used its tail to send back the ball to Ash.

May then had to remind him that you suppose to weaken the Pokemon first then capture it and he picked on him about being the Pokemon Master. As they seen Treecko go away they followed it as they continue to find it they see a big tree and Ash trips over the tree roots and feel in a bush and he saw the enormous tree and complimented that it is huge and it's about to die.

There was a Treecko in the tree and it spit its twig it had in its mouth at Ash then jumped on the ledges on the tree and spit another twig out. Treecko used Pound on Pikachu twice and then Team Rocket appears out of nowhere and complimented about Treecko and said they should give it to the boss as they have a fantasy of what will happen.

They see a Treecko waking their boss with its tail rubbing his nose and massage their bosses back then they say their boss's gratitude and they say he gave them a promotion.

Then they see that that one Treecko is a bunch of Treecko. Then Ash and Team Rockets see they aren't good friends. Meowth translated for them and said that "Treecko has a better chance living somewhere than that tree cause of the tree is dying."

Meowth continue to translate saying that "Treecko was born in that tree and it always been my shelter. Now it's my time to save my shelter as it has me."

Meowth and James began to cry while Jessie didn't making her think that it's not heroic and she said they say that they should go for the new and out with the old.

The Treecko began to leave and Team Rocket announce the will catch all the Treecko. The Treecko who was saving the tree went away and Ash and Pikachu decided they will stay and wait for it.

(Back With May)  
She found a berry in a tree and picked it off a tree and began eating it as she continued eating it she remembered that she needs to find Ash because she was a little worried about him.

(Back With Ash)

Ash was wondering if May was worrying about where he is as they see the sun began to drop and saw the Murkrow fly then Ash lets out his Taillow and told it to tell him he is here. Ash and Pikachu spotted the Treecko as it placed water and leaves on it. Ash realizes that he's trying to keep the tree from dying as it returned back to the forest to get more water for the tree and placed more leaves.

Ash and Pikachu continue to look at what Treecko was doing and then began to help Treecko and Treecko realized that Ash and Pikachu were trying to help keep the tree alive as they got more water for it they see trees rumbling and they ran towards the noise.

Ash, Pikachu, and Treecko as they see a tractor with a R placed on it Ash realized it was Team Rocket and the Team began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from our devastation."

"To unite all the people's within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"That's right."

They show their balloon which were surrounded by lights and they show a cage full of the Treecko and Ash was about to send Taillow, but he remembered he sent it to find him and Pikachu. Then Team Rocket catches Pikachu and then Treecko climbed a tree and spit his twig out to burst the balloon it didn't put a whole in the balloon unfortunately.

Then James lets out his new Cacnea which Ash took his Pokedex out to scan it. "Cacnea the Cactus Pokemon it lives in small dry deserts and attack opponents with its arm like hammers. Ash though that they stole it and then Treecko jumped up the balloon and attacks Jessie leaving her to knock-back to a button which let go of the Treecko and then the Treecko attempted to save Ash's best friend Pikachu.

The Treecko which attacked Jessie was attacking the rest of the Team and Jessie and the other members were fluttering around trying to grab it, but it didn't work and Treecko use Pound on all of their heads then Treecko attached to the balloon and taunts Cacnea as it uses its Pin Missile attack and Treecko misses the attack and the balloon burst and the Pikachu was saved and Ash thanks the Treecko for helping him.

The Treecko who was trying to save the tree made friends with the other Treecko who moved to other trees and they see the tree broke in half and the Treecko tried to keep it from falling Ash tried to use a rope to attach it back, but the tree continues to fall and another tree was born as its way of thanking Treecko and Treecko attacked Ash and it was ready to battle Ash.

Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt it misses three times and hits it the fourth time it hits, but did nothing on Pikachu and May said it was a disadvantage for Pikachu as it is quicker and it is not weak to electric attacks. Pikachu was told to use Quick Attack which Treecko dodged then Pikachu used Thunderbolt while it was in the air and Treecko fell down and Ash said that Pokemon that aren't weak against electric attacks they absorb it in trees or the ground, but they can't do it in midair and there is more to Pokemon battling than disadvantages.

Ash threw a Pokeball at Treecko and attempted to catch it the ball shook a lot, but it was a confirmed catch and Ash said out loud "I caught a Treecko." Then Ash lets out Treecko and Asked it if it wanted to join him on his journey Treecko nodded its head and said yes in Pokemon Language. The other Treecko gave him the seed from the tree and told him to replant it to make another tree and Ash and May said goodbye to the other Treecko and they continued their adventure to Rustboro City and they see the tree began to take root.

That's the end of the Chapter if you liked how the story is progressing please show it by either telling me what I should do in the reviews. If your lived it please favorite or follow my story. Thank You! Bye for now.


	8. A Tail With A Twist

As Ash and May were still headed to the Pokemon Gym Ash decided to take a break for now and get ready to eat as usual May is amazed at the way Ash can cook food. They both let out their Pokemon and they began to stare at Treecko which made it feel weird, but Ash told all the Pokemon it is fine and they were all friends here and Treecko climb up a tree because it felt better up there and so they began to eat.

May and Ashe began to eat May made a compliment saying that he could have a cooking show and Ash just thanked her for the compliment and her Torchic was running wildly with food in its mouth and Ash asked about Treecko stay up at the tree and Treecko see bushes which were moving and out came a Seviper which saw Torchic with all its food and it attempted to take it from Torchic by tripping it with its tail and it show itself and ate Torchic's apple and was about to attack Torchic, but was stopped by Treecko's twig.

Treecko tried to defend Torchic from Seviper, but Treecko was dodged easy and attacked Torchic by bouncing it on its tail and it began to say its name out loud and their trainers came to see what was up and May told Seviper to stop and Ash looked it up. "Seviper the Fang Snake Pokemon, It is known for its angry deposition and wrapping its opponent by its body."

Seviper used its Haze attack to blind every one of its position, but Treecko saw an opening in a tree and climbed the tree and saw Seviper and attacked Seviper with Pound. It lets go of Torchic and Treecko caught it and gave it back to May. Seviper came back and attack Treecko with Poison Tail and knocked it towards a tree and weakened Treecko and then Ash let out a barrage of attacks on Seviper which were effective and Seviper left.  
Treecko was left injured in its arm and Ash saw it in bad shape because it was saving Torchic from Seviper. So May and Ash went to the Pokemon Center up ahead so they went to the Center.

Team Rocket was talking about Seviper and its amazing fighting abilities and they attempt to catch it.

Further in the forest three Zigzagoon was eating apples and they were frightened by the Seviper that attacked Ash and May's Pokemon and the Seviper took their apples and ate them and Team Rocket continues to try to find ways of catching it and they set a trap with a pit and a basket of fruit and they got fooled by it by it using its tail.

They made a new plan and they try to distract it and use a Pokenet and it failed and the Seviper left to the Jungle and then Jessie said she even wanted more.

Back to our two heroes as they rushed Treecko to the Pokemon Center to find out Treecko is badly injured.

Team Rocket were eating rice balls and they were about to drop it in the river and the rice ball that Jessie stashed ate her rice ball. Then she sent out her Wobbuffet to find out it can't hit something unless it gets hit and then she called it back and threw Meowth at it, but Seviper used its tail to swat it as like a fly then another rice ball Jessie stashed rolled away to Seviper as she tries to save it her hair got bitten off by the Seviper.

As Jessie lost her hair she was full of rage and she attacked it herself with her Fury Swipes attack and then Megaton Kick which was highly effective against it. Then Meowth and James said she should try to catch it as she forgotten to remember catching it with a Poke ball as she tosses a Poke ball at it and it began to shake until it was a successful catch.

Then Nurse Joy said his Treecko is going to be fine as long as it gets plenty of rest and Chansey said Treecko snuck out its room and they began to try to find it and they found Treecko's bandages and they see it tried to head for the hills.

Treecko was desperate to make his Pound attack more effective by trying to breaking a rock with its Pound attack and after many rigorous tries it spin before hitting the rock with its Pound and tripled the power and broke the rock.

Team Rocket tries to attempt to catch Pikachu again and they put it in a Case which absorbs electricity and then they introduced their new Seviper.

Treecko used Quick Attack to dodge Seviper's Poison Tail and then used Pound as a counter attack. Jessie was getting angered at the sight of this and told it to use Poison tail again and Treecko dodged it and used a spinning Pound attack which led to the Seviper being knocked out. As Treecko got his revenge it said that Pikachu can finish them off and Pikachu used its Thunder attack to blast Team Rocket off again.

Sorry for the wait I had to take a test this past Thursday so I couldn't upload it on Thursday and my brother birthday passed on the 20th. So how do you think of this chapter and the next chapter of the story is Taming of the Shroomish I hope you like that chapter as well. Thanks for some of you guys support I really appreciate it. Bye for now.


	9. Taming Of The Shroomish

As Ash and May has arrived in Rinshin Town and they decided to get something to eat then go get supplies so Ash decides to check a map and May read it with him.

As Ash and May decide where to go first May told Ash to come with her to go look for Fashion and Accessories. Ash was getting extremely bored of gathering fashion and accessories as he would rather go look for medicine and ingredients for Pokemon food (That Brock taught him.) May then told him that can wait and eventually he can get the stuff they need.

As they walk on a street they heard a girl mention a curse May got totally interested and eager the tale of the Haunted Mansion where workers have been quitting because of strange happenings.

Ash wasn't too sure about going there, she insisted on him going there to check out the "Haunted House". But before that they went to go eat and they peer in an alleyway and spot a Shroomish who doesn't look too happy. Ash wanted to feed it and hopefully make friends with them, but it grew suspicious of then and uses Stun Spore and then Ash and May backs away. Then Ash gets a piece of paper and set it in front of Shroomish. Shroomish still didn't eat it, until Pikachu jumps down Ash's shoulder to show it was safe to eat then Shroomish ate the food and loved it.

Ash was surprised to see a Shroomish in the city not forest because they normally would be there. He thinks it was separated by a trainer and they took it to Pokemon Center. Then May gave Shroomish a handkerchief and put it on top of Shroomish's head as a gift. Shroomish was very happy about getting it and May picks it up and they head off.

Soon as they see the Mansion they were spotted by Team Rocket and they were trying to think of a plan to catch Pikachu. Jessie and James immediately dropped the log they're holding and they set off to catch Pikachu. Shroomish still in May's hands was getting distressed and ran off. Ash and May followed it. Shroomish goes into the mansion through a broken window.

Ash and May sees Shroomish go in and remembered a man told them they shouldn't be here and he said "It's impossible there could be Shroomish and the reason is because when I was a boy my grandfather owned the mansion and there were Shroomish everywhere and I loved playing them as a kid, but they all went away as the forest disappeared."

Inside they find Shroomish speaking in Pokemon language in a sad tone and then two other Shroomish emerge and started talking although looking frightened and Pikachu goes to talk to them while the workers decide that they will be upset if the destroy the mansion because of having no home.

Team Rocket shows up and tries to capture Pikachu with the help of Cacnea and Seviper. Then a herd of Shroomish stampede over them and used Stun Spore.

Afterwards, Ash sees a picture on a table of the boy and his grandfather playing with the Shroomish.

Team Rocket decided on revenge on Shroomish and they get hold of another vehicle. This one was airtight to stop the Stun Spores. They bash the mansion which forced all Shroomish out the building and picking them up with the machine one by one.

The first Shroomish is angry and leads the fellow Shroomish in a Stun Spore barrage, but Team Rocket's vehicle is airtight, nothing gets through and that includes fresh air. The Stun Spores go off towards the city, but Ash called Taillow in to remove the spores away from the city and towards the area again.

Jessie and James felt weird from lack of oxygen so Meowth opens the windows. This lets in fresh air, but also Stun Spore which stunned them all and Shroomish used Leech Seed to tie them up and May uses her Torchic to burn through Team Rockets net with Ember and frees the Shroomish Afterwards Pikachu uses Thunder to defeat Team Rocket.

The man who owned the mansion explains it was too late to stop the destruction of the building, but he said he will fill the whole area full of trees so it was a forest like before and the Shroomish agrees so Ash and May said goodbye to the man and the happy herd of Shroomish.

Sorry for the long wait. I had things important I had to do. So see you next time. Goodbye for now.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	10. You Said A Mouthful

Here is the Chapter 10 I hope you like it.

Ash and May arrive at an unofficial Gym, where, according to a billboard they seen, houses the world's most powerful Pokemon. Unable to pass up a challenge, Ash decided to challenge this Pokemon.

As they arrive at the gym, a Trainer is rushing his way out of there; stating with frustration that the Pokemon wasn't normal at all, making Ash's desire to beat it more desirable. As he makes his challenge, a Trainer named Anthony arrives to accept his challenge, along with his Pelipper.

The rules of the battle were simple: Anthony would only use Pelipper, while Ash may use as many of his Pokemon as he wished.

Ash decides to start with his Treecko against Anthony's Pelipper. The battle unfolds normally, with Pelipper using Wing Attack, to which Treecko dodges effortlessly, but then Anthony suddenly tells Pelipper to use Vine Whip, which, Ash thought they can't learn it cause it only contends to be Water and Flying-type attacks, but sure enough, a pair of vines manage to come out of Pelipper's mouth and trip up Treecko and Ash had a little suspicion on Anthony's battling skills, while Ash is forced to withdraw Treecko for Taillow.

Taillow seems to handle the battle pretty well and tries to attack with Peck, though, Anthony makes another suspicious move and orders Pelipper to use Flamethrower, which hits Taillow and knocks it out, much to the amazement to Ash who couldn't believe it used a Fire-type attack.

Ash was down to using Pikachu, who he warned to expect the unexpected. Sure enough though, when Pikachu uses Thunder, Pelipper countered it with its own Thunder, once again making Ash even more suspicious. However, Pikachu manages to draw even against Pelipper.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was plotting to steal the Pelipper, and, as they put their plan in motion, they managed to make a Bellsprout fall from Pelipper's mouth as Anthony tries to defend Pelipper with Water Gun, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt at the same time. Team Rocket learns of Anthony's "ways of winning": Pelipper cold perform attacks because its mouth housed a Bellsprout, a Magby, and a Magnemite; and blackmail Anthony and Pelipper to cooperate on their latest Pokemon-stealing scheme.

At the Pokemon Center, as Ash and May waited for Ash's team to heal, Ash was thinking that Anthony was cheating somehow because he knows Pelipper can't use those attacks.

May felt bad for Ash and his team so she decided to give him a hug to make him feel better Ash returned the hug and thanked her for it. When Trainers began to pour in saying their Pokemon was taken by the world's most powerful Pokemon, Ash cannot believe that Anthony would go so as to steal their challenger's Pokemon.

He didn't think that Anthony was forced. Sur enough, when they arrived at the Gym, two people were promoting (Jessie and James) are promoting a challenge where they steal their Pokemon if they win. Ash challenged them again to get to the bottom of the situation, starting with his best friend Pikachu, Jessie and James became worried, as Pikachu has beaten them countless amounts of times before. As a precaution, Jessie and James load more Poke Balls inside Pelipper, and then put Meowth inside to be the "tactical controller".

As the rematch begins, Pelipper starts with Bellsprout's Vine Whip, which Pikachu managed to dodge. Meowth, who is inside Pelipper, then switches to Magby for a Smokescreen, which soon finds its way into Pelipper's mouth, affecting both Meowth and Magby in addition to Pikachu. As Meowth brings back Bellsprout to use a Razor Leaf attack, May wandered off and managed to find Anthony, who confessed to having to cheat by hiding Poke Balls inside Pelipper's mouth.

Meanwhile, Meowth comes up with a dastardly plan to take down Pikachu: after dowsing it with Water Gun, it can switch to Magnemite and fire off Thunder to deal more damage to a wet Pikachu. Since Meowth couldn't find a Pokemon to use Water Gun, he instead used Pelipper's Water Gun, but as he does this, Pelipper shoots water everywhere – at not only Pikachu, but Ash, Anthony, Jessie, and James as well, exposing Team Rocket and the Poke Balls (and Meowth) inside Pelipper's mouth.

As Team Rocket tries to make their getaway with stolen Poke Balls, though, they are countered by Pelipper's Wing Attack to free their Poke Ball bag. When Team Rocket tries to take Pikachu as a last resort, Pelipper uses Water Gun to soak the balloon, allowing Pikachu to use Thunderbolt through Team Rocket's electricity-proof suits, sending them flying.

Anthony closes the Gym, and deciding to go straight with Pelipper, as Pelipper was powerful even without the Poke Balls in its mouth.

Ash and May continued to go to Rustboro City as they said goodbye to Anthony and good luck to making his Pelipper more powerful.

Ash questions May why she hugged him, but as he asks her she didn't respond at all, yet she instead blushes and thought of something in her mind (I shouldn't tell him the truth about what I feel for him so, I'll tell him something else.) May responded to tell him "It is because I felt bad for you when you lost towards Anthony the first time". Ash hugged her after that and they continue their journey to Rustboro City.

The End

Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review! Thank You!

~HiddenPokemonTrainer~


	11. A Bite to Remember

Ash and May are traveling through a forest that consists of many Pokemon. Ash was surprised to see all the various Pokemon, scaring some away. Then a group of Mightyena come around and showed them hostility. Ash's Pikachu and May's Torchic are ordered to attack them. They started to battle, but the Poochyena comes running in, followed by a girl named Katrina. She explains this was a Pokemon reserve.

After that we see Team Rocket, who have heard that the woods were full of Pokemon, but haven't seen any. Then they noticed one and suddenly the spot several more that they overlooked. Wobbuffet popped up, holding some kind of sign. Upon reading it, they see that it's a notice indicating that this is a Pokemon reserve. They immediately started to think of a way to steal the Pokemon.

We went back to Ash and May who has followed Katrina to the preserve center, when the sick and injured Pokemon are cared for. Soon after, Poochyena is sleeping and Ash turns on the Pokedex entry to hear/know about it. Then he and Katrina started talking about when Poochyena will evolve, and she reveals that Poochyena is the same age as the group of Mightyena that earlier attacked them, but it hasn't evolved yet, probably because it only can use Tackle. Katrina says that she is not worried – it's not a problem if it takes a long time to evolve or even if it never evolves.

Ash then comes in and says Mightyena are stronger than Poochyena, and starts showing how Pokemon evolve in different ways and tell them the benefits of evolving Poochyena. May started to think about her Torchic evolving, and she and Ash talk about how he would like to train Poochyena to evolve to a Mightyena and how might they get her Torchic to evolve to its next stage. Ash remembered that he can't just make a Pokemon evolve it requires much experience first, and it takes a while. Ash also says it also takes a lot of work from their Trainer to get it to evolve. Which May questions to why Pikachu didn't evolve and he told her that from before Pokemon have different type of evolutions.

For example: He showed her another chart of what she means that his Pikachu needs a Thunderstone to evolve to a Raichu.

Ash wanted to help Poochyena to evolve to a Mightyena so Katrina told him that there isn't a guarantee it will evolve soon, but she does have room if they want to stay. Ash wants to hurry on his way to challenge the next Gym, but he remembered he must help evolve Poochyena. As he said he would do it, but after that it goes to Ash getting Poochyena to battle Torchic and urging him to use Bite instead of Tackle. Torchic finally gets fed up and scorches both of them before walking away. Then Ash went to feed Pikachu a snack and he asked Pikachu would he help him evolve Poochyena, but he then remembers Pokemon was happy to not evolve.

Then he runs off with Poochyena. May got puzzled, but the Katrina comes up to show her a trap for catching Pokemon. May realized there are poachers in the forest. It goes back to Team Rocket standing beside a pile of Pokemon in a net and saying "we rock!" Then they started fantasizing about a promotion from their boss and the benefits that will result, such as Jessie getting a new house.

It goes back to Ash with Poochyena, Ash saying "this looks like a good spot to train" and discussed plans to attack any Pokemon who aren't flying-type and don't have special attacks. Team Rocket is watching and plots to steal the Poochyena from the "mini-twerp". Ash then tells Poochyena that although it is good at tackling, which was mainly effective to Pokemon its size or smaller, so he had to start using Bite. Team Rocket comments that he's trying to evolve it into a Mightyena, and decide to give him some "help". Ash then starts looking for something for Poochyena to attack, and spots a Machine.

He started to examine the machine with interest, and then decides to just walk away from it. Team Rocket, disguised as scientists, come up and explain that they're doing top secret research and don't want Ash to tell anyone about it. Ash agrees, and then asked what they're researching. James says they don't want to tell him, but "unintentionally" let it slip in the process. He gets sheepish, and Jessie says that now that he knows, why they don't demonstrate? The put Meowth into the machine, pull a lever, and open it to reveal Meowth in a Persian costume. Ash got fooled and very amazed.

Ash asked if the can do it some more, and they turn the "Persian" into a Sunflora, which really surprised Ash, who protests that it's not possible for a Persian to evolve into a Sunflora. Jessie says that's what they told Albert Einstein before he invented the light bulb, to which Ash says Thomas Edison invented the light bulb. They quickly move on and proceed to go through a series of other such changes, and then it cuts to Meowth trying to decide which costume to put on next. He delayed too long and they knock on the machine, so he hurriedly put several pieces of different costumes. This really made Ash suspicious. Jessie and James stand in front of the Machine and offer to give the Poochyena a try. Ash knew it was rigged and starts to leave with Poochyena, but Jessie and James stand in front of the machine and offer to give the Poochyena a try.

Ash saw them put Poochyena into the machine, and a moment later holding Ash back as he tries to get free. They told Meowth to go ahead and the machine appears to explode.

Next thing, Team Rocket was thanking Ash about letting them catch Poochyena and the other stolen Pokemon in their Meowth balloon. Ash insisted on asking them to give it back, and they refused. Just then, Katrina and May arrived and Katrina accuses Team Rocket of being the poachers and they proceed to unmask themselves and do the motto. Then they use a machine to grab Pikachu and start to float away.

Ash and his friends gave chase. Ash releases his Taillow. Ash urges Poochyena to bite through the net in order to free himself and all his friends. Poochyena is scared, but with enough encouragement, he does it. They all fall to the ground, Team Rocket looks dismayed, and just then Taillow's persistent pecking causes James to loosen his hold on the Pikachu-grabber, and it releases Pikachu. Then Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, which causes Team Rocket to blast off again.

Ash congratulates Poochyena for finally using Bite and saving the day. Ash thoughts were right- Poochyena is great whether it evolves or not. Poochyena comments happily and then begins to evolve! May didn't understand why it was glowing, but Katrina explains that it was beginning to evolve. The newly evolved Mightyena lets out a triumphant howl, Ash was amazed, and the other three Mightyena come to congratulate their companion and the Ash and May continued on their way to Rustboro City, but before that happens.

May kissed the boy who she was traveling with and Ash just felt a sensation after the kiss as if he felt as if there was love in the air which he was usually oblivious to, but for today what he was told by Brock was what made him less oblivious to it and asked what was it for and she told him "It was because I like you for some sort of reason." Ash was sure that May loved him in such a romantic way and Ash returned the kiss back to May.

She thought the same thoughts as well as Ash did as well the two hesitated to talk to each other and didn't know what to say, so Ash just gave her a hug to make her feel better about talking to him and May thanked him for the hug, but she took a guess that Ash loved her as she did to him.

So May thought the next time she gets a chance she might ask him out on a date when they arrive to Rustboro City and Ash held her hand and walked with her to Rustboro all May did was blush and followed him and her thoughts must have been true so her plan might work in the future.

Well this is the end of this chapter with this romantic ending. See you later in the next chapter! Goodbye!

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	12. The Lotad Lowdown

Ash was in his bathing suit jumping into a pool, followed by Pikachu and May. May and ash swims around the water splashing water on each other with Pikachu on top of his head. Suddenly eyes appeared in the water, watching Ash and May. May got scared and went closer to Ash for comfort and more of the eyes appeared in the water, continuously watching Ash and May and were then pulled down by the "eyes" and found out they were Lotad who then piles up and throw Ash and his friends back to the shore.

May got scared and hid behind hide who then tells her "If were in big trouble I will protect you. "May felt as if that Ash loves her after what has happened earlier. Then, all the Lotad uses Water Gun up into the air. All but one uses Water Gun lightly. Ash walks up to the Lotad but then its Water Gun turned back to normal and hits Ash in the face. Then a girl appears named Natalie appears behind them, asking what they are doing with the Lotad. She then takes them to be punished for trespassing.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is wandering through the forest dying of thirst, when James suddenly collapses on the ground telling Jessie and Meowth to leave him behind to die. The trio spots a Tamato Berry in a tree and Jessie and Meowth fight over who gets to eat it, until they both took a bite and began breathing fire from the Berry's spicy flavor.

The two with Pikachu was taken to a flower shop run by Natalie's sisters where she got scolded by he sister, Nicole, for treating them rudely. They introduced themselves and thanked Nicole. She invited them to the pie she made when her sister, Rita, comes in complaining that their Wailmer Pail has a leak and Ash asked if they could help her with the problem and she saw that Natalie felt as if she was insulted that Ash wasn't paying attention to her and Rita questions if she loves Ash

Then Rita got out of her thoughts and they all went to eat the pie and Rita explains to them that because of the climate around there they are able to harvest many kinds of Berries around their house and offers to show them their orchard. Natalie is then shown offering Ash a huge plate full of pie just for him to which he reluctantly thanks her and ate it all quickly which May feels uneasy about her which made her think she likes Ash.

Snaps out of her thoughts she saw Ash holding her hand to follow them making May blush as a reaction which she tries to cover it. They all went outside and call out their Pokemon to enjoy the nice weather when Nicole and Natalie come out of the shop to take them to their Berry patches, Natalie literally dragged Ash who was over- stuffed Brock by the arm over to her sisters and May. May was angered at the fact she was token away from Ash, but didn't show anyway of being angered she just wanted to get away from Natalie as soon as possible.

May then compliments the size of their Berry garden. Nicole points out the different types of Berries grown in their garden and explains the different effects Berries have on Pokemon. Ash had a strong interest taking after the teacher who taught him recipes with different types of ingredients. Nicole then explains more when Natalie offers to make him a list of all the effects each Berry has on Pokemon. He thanks her and she claims that she "would do anything for her boyfriend". This irritated May more and she felt better that they weren't going to travel with them making her have her solitude with Ash.

Rita approaches the group claiming that some of the pipes have gotten old and since they stopped working, they should replace the entire system. Nicole agrees but was concerned about the amount of work that would be needed to get the job done when the group of Lotad from the lake arrives with their pads filled with water. Which May questions why the Lotad are helping them water the garden, and Natalie explains it their way of thinking them for growing berries for them.

Ash wondered why they learn an unusual move and Nicole explains that they are special Lotad that can do other unusual attacks. As Ash and May help them with the garden we go to Team Rocket who started drinking water from the lake when Jessie and Meowth don't come up for air. James asks if they're okay, and they raise their heads to reveal the red markings around their mouths from the Tamato Berry and they were still unhappy about the Berry's burn. James spots Ash and company on the other side of the lake as they collect water and Meowth points out the group of Lotad that is with them. Meowth claims they should capture the Lotad to give to Giovanni as a gift that can assist him in the morning routines.

Ash and May were carrying buckets of water followed by a group of Lotad, Pikachu, and Torchic to water the plants. Pikachu stops and points out that the Lotad in front has stopped, and Ash who is helping Rita repair the pipes states that it's the same Lotad from before that couldn't perform a decent Water Gun. Rita explains it has a unique character, and May claims it's cute. Ash went over to offer some help and instructs the Lotad on how to water the plants.

The Lotad was overjoyed by its achievement of watering plants and thanks Ash. Rita claims that she thinks Ash will become a great trainer one day. Ash went back to fix all the pipes and with the help of Rita they finished the job and thanked the Lotad for all their help and tell them to go back to the lake for the night.

The Lotad say goodbye and begin to make their way back home, through there were two Lotad staying put. Ash and May told them they should go back home when Nicole comes running up with a note saying that Natalie ran off to find Sitrus Berries. Ash explained to them that she wants to find the berries since he said he wanted one. Rita and May offered to help come along with him, and they head off into forest.

They began searching when Pikachu hears rustling in the bushes. They observe the bush hoping its Natalie. Instead they have seen the unique Lotad and another Lotad. Ash thought they were worried about Natalie and allows them to help them search. Natalie is shown wandering through the forest when she finally finds a Sitrus Berry in a tree, but when she goes to pick it, something moves out of the bush and Natalie screams which Ash and May hear.

They follow the sound of her scream and it turns out to be a Beedrill. It charges to attack Natalie which Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack which made the Beedrill flee and Ash goes to make sure she was ok. Natalie was thrilled to see Ash save her, when Rita interrupts by scolding her for running into the forest all alone. She apologized and gives Ash the Sitrus Berry she found. Ash thanks her for finding it for him, and Rita claims that she was only lucky she's safe.

Pikachu then hears something nearby which turns out to be Team Rocket on a boat on the lake's shore. They explain that they're going to catch all the Lotad in the lake and speed away. Ash warns the Lotad about Team Rocket but Rita got afraid that they won't be able to get all the Lotad in time. That's when the Lotad that had been following them offers to take Pikachu and go tell its friends about Team Rocket.

Pikachu hops onto Lotad's pad and the two speeds off in pursuit of Team Rocket while Ash and the gang decide to follow them on land. Team Rocket began to execute their plan to catch all the Lotad when Nicole and May spots something gaining up to Team Rocket's ship which turned out to be Pikachu and Lotad. Pikachu leaps onto the railing of Team Rocket's boat which Jessie and Meowth thought it was the perfect opportunity to capture Pikachu now after they caught the Lotad. Lotad appears in front of the boat and fires an extremely powerful Water Gun that busts a hole in the front of the boat, releasing the Lotad. Ash then commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket which cause the boat to explode and Team Rocket flying off.

Pikachu lands on Lotad and all the other Lotad thanked them for releasing them from Team Rocket. The gang is all happy the Lotad are safe, and Nicole tells Natalie that she's not allowed to go search Berries by herself.

The next morning the two head off to leave when Natalie gives Ash the list of Berries as she promised him. Nicole tells them Rustboro City isn't far away and wish Ash and May luck in their Gym Battle when two Lotad walks up to them and they both asked did they need anything then they realized they want to travel with them and Nicole told them it was ok. They were thrilled to have a new Pokemon and says goodbye and continue on their way to Rustboro City.

The two were holding hangs while walking way and why were out of sight of them the two kissed each other and continue their way to Rustboro City while holding hands.

That's the end of Chapter 12 see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	13. All Things Bright and Beautifly

This is my gift to you on my Birthday I hope you like it.

Ash and May arrive in Rustboro Hall while holding hands, it was a Contest Hall located outside Rustboro City, where they found various Trainers preparing for some sort of event.

Almost as they arrive, however, a Beautifly lands on May's head. After being introduced to the Beautifly's Trainer Janet, and her partner Chaz and his Venomoth, they learn about why a lot of Trainers were here for, they were preparing for a Pokemon Contest to be held there.

Inspired by the different form of a Pokemon competition, Ash and May were all deciding to enter in the Contest, but they both got denied entry thanks to Jessie (renewing her expired Contest Pass) had grabbed the last entry in the limited-entry Contest.

However, they both were given Contest Passes so they could watch the event, and Janet invited May to be her assistant during her appeal with Beautifly.

Jessie entered the Contest, having only recently learned that people can become famous by winning Pokemon Contests. She has the intention on winning the contest. She thinks she may get her own fan club in the process her own fan club to be precise which might raise Team Rocket membership to which she thinks it will sprocket.

May learns how a Coordinator conditions her Pokemon by using they cubic shaped fruit made by berries which are called PokeBlocks. Chaz had shown her what they look like depending on how the berry tastes. As an example he said "If a berry is sour the Pokeblock will be sour."

Ash then in the background told Janet and Chaz about his intention on winning the Rustboro Gym Badge with Pikachu, he was told it is a Rock-type Gym. Pikachu will have a high disadvantage towards it, as will May with her Torchic. Chaz offers to teach the two an attack which will help him with the match, to which May declines, wanting to go help Janet instead. Chaz gave a demonstration of how he will help Pikachu by letting out his Sentret he lets his Sentret use Iron Tail on a rock and says that will help him with his match. Do to it being a Steel-Type attack and which Rock-Types are weak against.

Ash started to teach Pikachu Iron Tail with the assistance of Taillow and Treecko by knocking Berries and twigs towards Pikachu so that it can be deflected by Pikachu's zigzag-like tail, the Contest began. As the unnamed Contest announcer explains, the Contest consists of an appeal round, and the top scorers from the round goes to the second round which will be judged by the Contest Judges on the sidelines. The Battle round which is if a Pokemon has no intention of getting back up or if the judges says that's it the Battle Round is over for them. Similar to how the Gym Badges are to get in Hoenn League.

Ash that is busy training nearly missed Venomoth's appeal, where it uses Confusion to psychically pour tea from a teapot, but he manages to make it to Janet's appeal. Janet starts her appeal by using Flash, following up with breaking plates which were thrown by May using String Shot and using its Hidden Power to reflect light on them. Her performance earns her a perfect score of 30.0 score, eclipsing to Venomoth's 29.5.

The Appeal Round ends with Jessie dressed up as ("Mademoiselle Jessica") using Seviper to appeal, but she quickly earns the audience's ire when it is commanded to use attacks that it cannot even learn the attacks were- Sacred Fire, Water Pulse, Blaze Kick, Dragon Claw, Psywave, and Luster Purge. When Meowth advises Jessie to appeal with Poison Tail, Seviper uses it and Launches Jess out of the Contest Hall which earns her a 0 for having a terrible appeal.

The Battle Round ends up with Venomoth and Beautifly squaring off in the final, while Ash and company are explained the details about a contest Battle. Venomoth starts with using Stun Spore, with Beautifly counters with Gust, causing Venomoth to lose points. Beautifly has pretty much the upper hand despite Venomoth's Confusion deal more damage compared to Beautifly's Hidden Power, thanks to a Morning Sun that went unopposed. When the time ended Beautifly takes the victory for Janet, earning her a third Ribbon.

However, a Smoke bomb which was long enough to capture both Venomoth and Beautifly in bug-catching nets. Ash attempts to counter Team Rocket with Pikachu's Iron Tail, it fails as Pikachu Tail glows and then the glowing disappeared. May, however, has Torchic Tackle Seviper before using Ember to free Venomoth and Beautifly, and the two combined Gust attacks by the freed Pokemon sent Team Rocket flying.

At the end May, was awestruck at Contest environment, makes her a goal to enter and win in her own Contest, while Ash is to perfect Iron Tail in preparation for the next Gym Challenge.

Ash knew they both have goals they want to do May's was to win a contest and his was to perfect Iron Tail and enter the Hoenn League so he gave May compliments on her goal to which they walked together holding hands and kissed each other to end another day of Pokemon.

The end of Chapter 13 Hope you enjoyed what you read so far in this story. Hope to give you another chapter later on. Bye for now all.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


End file.
